Zombie Maps
Sucky maps are featured in Call of Duty: World at War and Call of Duty: Black Ops. The maps are as follows: *Nacht der Untoten *Zombie Verrückt *Shi No Numa *Der Riese *Kino der Toten *"Five" *Dead Ops Arcade *Ascension *Call of The Dead *Shangri-La Call of Duty: World at War Nacht der Untoten The first Zombie map was released with Call of Duty: World at War, it is called Nacht der Untoten (Night of the Undead in German), was the first Zombie map. It featured the first Nazi Zombies. The musical easter egg is most of the call of duty world at war soundtrack. In Black Ops, the song Undone was added, and the Shi No Numa characters replace the Marines. Zombie Verruckt Zombie Verruckt (Zombie Crazy or Insane in German), is the second Zombie map. It was the first map to feature Perk-A-Cola machines, traps and a moving Mystery Box. Lullaby for a Dead Man is featured in Zombie Verruckt. Verruckt is the first map to introduce power. In Black Ops, the Shi No Numa characters replace the Marines. Shi No Numa Shi No Numa (Swamp of Death in Japanese), is the third zombie map and the first to not feature Nazi Zombies, instead featuring Imperial zombies. A new enemy, the Hellhounds, were first seen in Shi No Numa. The One is the map's musical easter egg. Four new characters, Tank Dempsey, Nikolai Belinski, Takeo Masaki and Edward Richtofen were first seen in Shi no Numa. Shi No Numa introduced a second wonder weapon, the Wunderwaffe DG-2. Der Riese Der Riese (The Giant in German), is the fourth Zombie maps and the first to introduce the Pack-A-Punch machine and the Teleporters. The map's musical easter eggs are Beauty of Annhilation.. A new wonder weapon, the Monkey bombs are introduced in Der Riese. Call of Duty: Black Ops Kino der Toten The first zombie map in Call of Duty: Black Ops is Kino der Toten (Theater of the Dead in German). Kino der Toten introduced a new system to Quick Revive in Singleplayer, new weapons and a new teleporter system. The musical easter egg in Kino der Toten is 115. A new power up, Fire Sale and a new trap, Fire Pit were introduced with Kino der Toten. A new enemy, Crawler zombies, were first seen in Kino der Toten. A new wonder weapon, the Thundergun appears in Kino der Toten. "Five" "Five" is the sixth zombie map, the first to introduce American zombies and the only map to feature the Pentagon Thief, who steals the player's weapons. A new power-up, Bonfire Sale and four new characters (John F. Kennedy, Robert McNamara, Richard Nixon and Fidel Castro) were introduced. The musical Easter eggs is Won't Back Down by Eminem. A new Wonder Weapon in "Five" is the Winter's Howl. Dead Ops Arcade Dead Ops Arcade is the seventh zombie map, and the first to not be in First Person. Dead Ops Arcade is designed to be like a video game from the 1980's and features multiple new powerups, weapons, zombie types and zones. As of yet, Dead Ops Arcade is the last zombie map to feature Nazi Zombies. Dead Ops Arcade has several music tracks which play at a specific time. Dead Ops Arcade is not part of the Zombies storyline Ascension Ascension is the eighth edition to the Zombie maps. It is set in a Soviet Cosmodrone overran by Zombies unleashed by Yuri Kravcheski by using a Gersch Device. Ascension features Soviet zombies, two new perks (PhD Flopper and Stamin-up), Lunar Landers and two new wonder weapons (the Gersch Device and the Matryoshka dolls) are introduced. Ascension's musical easter egg is Abracadavre. Call of the Dead Call of the Dead is the newest map that was just is currently released on Playstation Network and PC. Call of The Dead is a map which is going to be introduced in the next DLC for Call of Duty: Black Ops Escalation. It takes place at an abandoned Siberian Island and introduces the new perk, Deadshot Daiquiri. It also introduces the new power up, The Flinger, a new enemy, George A. Romero and the new Wonder Weapon the V-R11, aswell as a fictional sniper rifle known as the Scavenger. Its musical easter egg is the song, Not Ready To Die. Shangri-La Shangri-La is an upcoming map. It is first released on Xbox Live Marketplace on June 28th, and at an unknown date for Playstation Network and PC. It apparently takes place in a jungle, and features several new things, such as a Water Slide and monkeys that steal the players' power-ups. Category:Maps Category:Zombies Mode Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops DLC Category:Call of Duty: World at War Map Pack 1 Category:Call of Duty: World at War Map Pack 2 Category:Call of Duty: World at War Map Pack 3 Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops